Family Codes
by bionicwritings
Summary: The Lab Rats are always together on missions, a huge contribution to their continued success. What happens when Marcus decides to split them up?
1. Prologue: The Making of a Virus

**AN: Hello! Soooo, this isn't my first story on fanfiction, I do have another account, but that one is mainly to write for Narnia so I made a new one! This is, however, my first Lab Rats story so I'm pretty excited! I thought up this idea a while ago and it took forever for me to convince myself to actually write it, so there's some aspects that might be a bit weird after the bionic smackdown episode, depending on what happens (I'm so excited!). So, if that happens, I'll just label this AU! Anyway, please enjoy and review if you can :D I love getting feedback whether it be good or bad because it improves my writing so send away! Okay, on to the story!**

**I don't own Lab Rats (sadness)**

PROLOGUE: THE MAKING OF A VIRUS

"Adam look out!"

Chase spun on his heel at his sister's voice to catch his brother Adam barely duck a brutal punch. Diving forward, Chase was able to grab the man's fist, turning and using his momentum to send the man over his shoulder and crashing to the ground. When he was sure the man wasn't going to get up again, he turned to his siblings who had run over, Adam closest. The two brothers exchanged grins and fist bumps as Bree rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"We still need to find the scientist, guys," Bree urged, grabbing both Adam and Chase's forearms and rushing them away from the site of the brawl. Chase dug his heels into the ground to pull himself to a stop, looking around himself and comparing what he was seeing to the schematics in his brain.

"I think our best bet would be the bunker about thirty yards from here; its close enough to the lab that the doctor might have run there for safety" he said, blinking as he processed exactly where to go. Chase turned to his sister. "The bunker is near the base of the mountain and the entrance is a small shack betw-"

Before Chase could finish giving the information, he had to gasp for breath as Bree rushed him and Adam to the exact hidden entrance he had just been in the process of explaining. Shrugging, Bree walked toward the entrance with Chase and Adam slowly following. Super-speeding with Bree always made them feel a bit off-center, not being as used to it as she was. Adam was usually quicker to regain his senses as was the case this time, quickly hurrying to walk in front of Bree. Chase shook his head and hurried to catch up, making sure to examine his surroundings for escape and anything to use should a battle take place. Noticing the lack of alternate exits, he bit his lip nervously. _Let's just hope we can grab the scientist and get out without any other problems._

"Come on, mission leader, you have to go first" Adam teased, tearing Chase from his examination of the small bunker. Nodding, the smaller boy stepped forward and tested the wheel that activated the locks in the door. Locked, of course. "Adam could you…" he trailed off as he gestured to the wheel. His older brother understood and stepped up to the door, quickly making short work of the lock. Making sure both siblings were ready for whatever was behind the door, Chase turned to the object separating him from his goal and shoved it open before rushing into the room, arms up in preparation of a fight.

Two burly men rushed toward the three siblings and Chase made short work of the first with a well-placed kick to the chest followed by a quick punch to the skull, rendering the man unconscious. When finished with his rival, Chase turned to see Adam holding the other man off the ground just before smashing him back down. Chase winced at the impact but ran swiftly to Adam's side to ensure the man was indeed unconscious. Satisfied, Chase scanned the room for the scientist they were sent here for and found him cowering in a corner. The boy smirked and walked forward, feeling his siblings at his back as his leer sent the scientist into a quaking frenzy.

"Doctor, if you would just come with us" Chase requested politely, making a sweeping gesture with his arm to the open door. "I'm afraid you might be in a spot of trouble but I think you would do well to avoid a fight with us" he added, smirk growing as he noticed the doctor's eyes widening.

"Yeah dude, I could snap your little chicken arms faster than a chicken wing" Adam said somewhere behind Chase. The scientist in question stood on clearly shaky legs and Chase's smirk changed to a grin of victory as he reached his arm out for the doctor to take.

In the next second, Chase grunted as he hit the ground hard, his arm cradled against his chest. Looking up in confusion, he found Adam quickly kneeling next to him worriedly as Bree super-speeded back to her spot, holding up a syringe filled with a murky red substance. The youngest sibling was able to see the scientist also on his back a few feet away, clearly winded and more than a little confused. "Bree?" Chase asked in confusion, rubbing his arm as he looked at his sister.

"He was about to stick you with this" Bree stated, holding the syringe higher to examine its contents. "I don't exactly have your super smarts but I'm sure this is that virus we came here to stop."

Adam helped Chase stand up while the smaller boy stretched his arm. "Sorry about the arm," Bree added with a frown, "he was really close to it so I grabbed it to shove you backwards and I might have wrenched it the wrong way." Chase shook his head and smiled at his sister to show he was perfectly fine.

"I think I'd rather prefer the twisted shoulder than being injected with that." Bree nodded and turned to the scientist while Chase edged to her side, moving over slightly to make room for Adam who came to stand protectively in front of his two younger siblings. "Since the guy clearly doesn't want to come willingly," Chase started, glaring at the man now sitting on the ground in front of them, "Bree, check him for any more vials of that stuff, I'm going to check the rest of the bunker." Bree nodded and sped off as Chase took a quick scan of the syringe Bree had taken originally then used the results to scan the rest of the room for anything of the same composition. Coming up with no results and seeing Bree finish her search with a shake of her head, Chase walked up to the scientist and grabbed his arm to haul him up. Adam rushed forward to grab his other arm.

Just as the two reached the door with Bree trailing behind, the scientist disappeared with the rest of the bunker disappearing just as quickly. Sighing, Chase took off his simulator goggles and noticed his siblings doing the same.

"Woo hoo, we got the scientist!" Adam said excitedly, throwing his hand up for Mr. Davenport to give him a high-five. Mr. Davenport in turn shook his head, walking out from behind his holo-desk.

"I'll admit, you worked really well as a team but it should have never gotten that close to mission failure" the inventor chastised lightly. Chase sighed, hopping off of the virtual platform to stand closer to Mr. Davenport.

"That was my fault, Mr. Davenport, I thought his hands were empty" Chase admitted sadly. Adam nodded as he draped his arm around Chase's shoulder casually.

"Yeah, we were totally doing awesome up until that point" the taller boy pointed out, making Chase pout as his statement wasn't disputed.

"Mr. Davenport, we completed the mission anyway so what does it matter?" Bree objected. "It's useless saying we were close to mission failure because we didn't actually fail the mission."

"But it could have been mission failure!" Davenport countered. "If you hadn't have been there, Bree, Chase would have been injected and the mission would have been compromised." Chase frowned, crossing his arms.

"Who cares?" Adam asked, squeezing Chase's shoulder. "Yeah, we will always be there for each other," Chase added, a small smile on his face. "On missions" Bree added, no doubt shuddering at the thought of her brothers _always_ being around her no matter what.

"And they'll have me as back up!" Leo said excitedly, putting his hands on his hips in his odd imitation of a superhero. Really, Chase didn't understand the pose; why would a superhero just stand there with his hands on his hips, gazing up into the clouds when he is supposed to be saving people?

Davenport sighed but conceded, finally congratulating the three bionic siblings on a job well done and telling Leo, again, that no, he couldn't 'play with the simulator'. Watching the scene, Marcus clenched his fist as he realized the error in his plans.

"I don't need to separate Leo from them," he began, his face lighting up as the five 'family members' hugged each other, "I need to separate one of them from the others."


	2. The Takedown Begins

**AN: Wow, thanks for the response to the first chapter! You guys are so nice :D I decided to hold on the story until after Bionic Showdown so I could get more info on Marcus's bionics because, well let's just say I like Marcus's character and he kind of has a big part in this story. If you haven't seen the episode… GO WATCH IT! I can't get over how well written the show is even though it's supposed to be for kids. At least I have a good reason to be watching it besides Adam and Chase xD Responses for reviews are under the chapter since my account is being rude right now… also I have a question for my readers but I'm putting it under the reviews because it has to do with bionic showdown so if you do not want spoilers, don't read it!**

**I don't own Lab Rats **

CHAPTER ONE: THE TAKEDOWN BEGINS

School the next day was hectic, to say the least. Not only did they narrowly avoid another after school detention with Principal Perry but Leo was also on the bionic siblings' case about interactions with "suspicious characters", as he put it. Chase figured Leo stayed up most of the night watching action cartoons resulting in his adventurous outlook for the day but his shoulder was still bothering him so he decided against helping Adam and Bree in their current endeavor to rid themselves of Leo. Instead, he looked on from the circular bench in the middle of the hall as Adam and Bree tried their hardest to fabricate a story about needing Leo for some covert 'mission'. Truthfully, it would have been going well had it not been for Adam's constant off-handed remarks.

"So anyway, Mr. Davenport wasn't able to get us out of our next period to help with the mission, but if we don't go, the world will be doomed!" Bree cried dramatically, throwing her hands in the air in a grandiose manner. Leo nodded as his eyes widened, buying once again into Bree's tale. Seeing Leo so persuaded, Adam jumped in.

"Yeah, plus he totally needs your…." Adam trailed off, looking Leo up and down for a moment, "shortness?" Bree smacked the back of Adam's head. "What?" Adam asked, looking back at Bree. "It's not my fault he doesn't have much going for him."

Luckily, Leo was much too entranced by the idea of saving the world to notice Adam's folly.

"It looks like I'm the only one who can save the world!" Leo shouted, jumping up next to Chase on the bench and striking a pose that resembled a dog getting ready to pee on a fire hydrant. Chase chuckled and quickly covered his mouth.

Clearing her throat, Bree grabbed Leo's arm and tugged him off the bench. "Don't you think you should… you know… go?" she asked, indicating the door with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, you should go before you find out there's not an actual mission" Adam muttered, his eyes widening as he realized what he said. "I mean," he began quickly, flailing his arms as he tried to come up with an excuse for what he just said, "you don't want to find out Davenport already went on the mission!" Adam improvised, grinning to himself. "Saved it" he sang to Chase, who rolled his eyes.

Truth be told, Chase had been out of it all day. He initially blamed it on his wrenched shoulder but that didn't really stop the chill he kept sensing on the back of his neck from sending tingles down his spine every five minutes. Maybe it was a result of honing his super senses so much that he just… well, he felt like he was being watched. Like they were all being watched, and it was driving him crazy.

"Yo, earth to Chase" a voice called, dragging Chase out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Marcus standing next to him waving a hand vigorously in front of his face. He must have been thinking for a while because Adam, Bree and Leo were already gone. "You okay?" Marcus asked, taking a seat next to Chase and not seeming to mind the fact that the next period had already started.

"Yeah, I've just been feeling off," Chase admitted, shrugging his shoulders as he looked down at his shoes. Knowing that he could trust Marcus, he decided to confide the weird feeling he had all day with his friend. "You know when you feel like you're being watched?" he asked. Marcus nodded, quirking his (admittedly animated) eyebrow in confusion.

"You… feel weird because you feel like you're being watched in a building full of hundreds of people?" Marcus asked, making Chase laugh a little and shake his head. "Well, yes but it started earlier today and it hasn't really gone away. Plus, I just get this weird feeling that something is going to go wrong." Marcus looked like he was thinking for a few seconds before he set a smile on his face and put his arm around Chase's shoulders in a friendly manner.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," he assured. Chase nodded his head. He supposed that if something did go wrong, he could always use his bionics and, along with the help of his siblings, solve whatever problem came their way.

"Yeah, I'll just make sure to be extra cautious for the next few days" Chase decided out loud, not mentioning how his bionics would come in handy for the particular task. Unlike Adam, Chase did have a filter from his brain and his mouth, especially around people who didn't know the Davenport family's many secrets. Looking back up at Marcus, he shot his friend a smile and stood up, happening to miss the frown that marred the other teen's features. "I guess I should get to class, it would be stupid to miss because I'm nervous about something that probably won't happen" he said with a small laugh, turning to grab his bag and wave to Marcus who once again was smiling.

"Yeah, see you later" Marcus called to Chase's retreating back, standing in the same spot as he clenched and unclenched the arm of his bag.

"Looks like I know who I need to take out first."

**AN: Okay, I know I'm very late with this update and I'm so sorry **** My little sister has been in the hospital for a surgery and I've been watching my three baby siblings so I just haven't had the time to finish this darn thing I started DAYS ago. Now that I'm pretty sure I'll be able to have more time to write, I was thinking of starting a new story. Basically it would be little spin-offs and one-shots based on each episode of lab rats. Tell me what you think :D Okay, I'm gonna answer reviews and then I 'd like to ask you guys a question but if you haven't watched Bionic Showdown, DON'T READ THAT SECTION! I'd hate to spoil things for you lovely people 3**

**VariaGuru: Thank you so much! I'll try to churn out these updates faster but I'm so excited that you already like the small bit I have out!**

**Lovinglolipop0402: You're so sweet, thank you!**

**LBozzie: Thank you! I love your stories by the way so you better update yours! Please! It made me insanely happy to see this review from you**

**StripedFuzzySocks: You're review makes me so excited because I love inspiring people to create their own versions of my stories :D Though I wish my writing was better, I do make sure to always use spell-check. It is my bible, shhhh. **

**Guest: *whispers* I may or may not love Marcus too! Hey, being evil just makes his character more fun to play with! (Oh geez that came out wrong, I'm not weird, I swear!)**

**Cherrymae: Shall do, thanks for reviewing!**

**88Keys: Okay, you and LBozzie both reviewing! Thanks for killing me, guys. I'm serious, your writing is so amazing so to see a review from you is incredible. I feel like I should say I'll only continue if you plan to get more stories out there because I'm just a little obsessed with your writing. I will make you cookies. Virtual ones, but they will be chocolate chip!**

**Vivian: Hmmm, interesting… I've never actually thought of them as a couple but… hmmm…. Well I think I can help one thing, I was planning on having Marcus and Bree 'together' (that is the only way I can think to explain without giving anything away) and while I was not planning anything romantic, if that's the way you guys want things to go, I'd be perfectly happy to write it!**

**Shanzlol: Thanks so much :D I want to and it really is helping me get back into the swing of writing so expect more fanfiction from me **

_**-SPOILER ALERT FOR BIONIC SHOWDOWN-**_

**Sorry, I just really want to make sure I don't spoil anyone who doesn't want to know what happened in Bionic Showdown yet. Anyway, I wanted to ask you readers if I should have Marcus be an android or to be bionic as I had intended him to be when I wrote the prologue. I know that sounds like a weird detail to be worried about but there is a plot point involving Marcus later down the line that really rides on his identity, so your thoughts would be greatly appreciated! Also, who else loved Bionic Showdown?! **

**Okay, that's it for this chapter, see you guys soon! Please review, even if you want to send criticism!**


	3. Of Froyo and Missing Brothers

AN: *ducks in nervously* Hi guys… Yeah I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while! I moved back to school and my classes have been hectic at best. I even missed Avalanche! Thankfully I happened to check the Wikipedia page and saw the info so I have watched it now :D Anyway, I shall get down to business with this story! PMs still aren't working for me so reviews will be at the end of the chapter again until I can figure it out. Oh, but on the issue of Marcus, thanks to EVERYONE that replied about it! I know what I'm going to do and I appreciate the input :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats *shuffles feet sadly*

Chapter 2: Of Froyo and Missing Brothers

Adam walked down the sidewalk from school, happily licking the cone of froyo he held tightly as a prized possession, his sister doing the same on the path next to him but in a much more dignified manner. Convincing Leo to back off of them for the afternoon meant Adam and Bree were free to do as they wanted, and since they had to come up with a reason for Leo skipping the rest of his classes, they got themselves excused as well. Not that it was hard, of course; all it had taken a frantic call from 'Mr. Davenport' and the two siblings were home free.

Bree's vocal manipulation chip was pretty awesome in Adam's opinion.

"Do you think we should have asked Chase if he wanted to ditch with us?" Bree's voice broke the silence, making Adam jump slightly and almost spill his messy cone. Lifting his hand to lick the froyo that had melted down his hand, he turned to his sister and awkwardly shrugged his shoulders.

"Chase likes school, he's too boring to ditch with us" Adam replied when he was done sucking all the mess off. It was not an unkind statement, it was just fact. The oldest bionic was always confused by Chase's boring habits but if Chase liked to do them, Adam wasn't going to say anything. He personally thought sitting in a classroom with nothing to eat for a whole hour staring at someone who is trying to yell stupid things at you was boring, but he figured maybe Chase had better classes.

"That's true," Bree mused, finishing off her own cone quickly. "He's just seemed off recently."

"Off of what?" Adam asked with a quirk of his eyebrows, his cone halfway to his mouth. Bree shook her head.

"Nothing. He would have been boring to have around anyway" she said with a chuckle. Adam nodded vigorously, finally getting to the bottom of his froyo cone. Bree rolled her eyes at her brother's obvious distraction, especially because the older boy had decided to eat all of the froyo before he even started on the cone. Elbowing his side, Bree smirked as Adam turned to her.

"Race you home" she called and without a moment's hesitation, she was off at lightning speed. Adam blinked sluggishly at the spot where Bree had been a second before. Looking up at the blur that was Bree off in the distance, Adam crossed his arms sullenly.

"Hey, that's cheating!" he yelled, taking off after his sister regardless. It was a game, after all, and he loved games.

It took him ten more minutes to get home and by the time he arrived, sweaty, bowed over and out of breath, Bree was standing in the living room and looking around unimpressed. Hands braced on his knees as he gulped air into his lungs, Adam squinted up at his sister who looked rather agitated as she glanced between Adam and the empty living room.

"It's not my fault I don't have super speed," Adam gasped out when he had enough air to do so. Bree shook her head and once again scanned the room. Adam started to get worried when he saw Bree nibbling on her bottom lip. Bree only did that when she was really nervous, mostly because she was afraid it would make her lips look torn up and therefore un-kissable. "Bree?" Adam asked, looking around and putting his hands into fists just in case.

"Chase isn't here," she said shortly by means of explanation. Adam stood up as his breath returned to him and looked at his sister in confusion.

"He's probably still at school," Adam said dismissively, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

Bree looked up and blinked as a frown crossed her face. "Adam, it's five o clock in the evening. We were supposed to start training together since Davenport is away an _hour_ ago." As realization set in on Adam's face, Bree started pacing, tapping her chin with her finger. "I called him, I talked to Leo and Leo hasn't seen him, I even called the school, Davenport _and_ Tasha!"

"Marcus!" Adam yelled suddenly, the light bulb face that rarely showed up coming now. Ignoring Bree's half confused, half exasperated look, Adam yanked out his phone and scrolled through the contacts, stopping at the one labeled 'M dogg' and hitting the call button. He put the phone to his ear as the dial tone rang and rang, finally pulling it back when the call eventually went to voicemail.

"He's not answering" Adam said sadly, putting his phone back in his pocket and looking to his sister. He might be the oldest but he was by far not the wisest and he didn't know what to _do_ in a situation like this, which frustrated him and worried him at the same time. Chase wouldn't be missing for any reason, and if he did have to be, he'd make sure there was some way for someone to contact him.

"I-" Bree stuttered, looking as lost as Adam felt as she twirled in her spot. Like a light bulb lighting up, her face perked up and she ripped her phone out of her pocket with a quick yelp of "Davenport!" Adam perked up as well. Mr. Davenport always knew what to do, he would be able to find Chase.

Because, if Mr. Davenport couldn't find Chase, Adam was afraid his brother was in real danger, and he wasn't sure if he'd be strong enough to save him.

AN: I'm sorry for the length and the terrible writing! I really just wanted to crank this out for you guys, and after writing some essays for my classes, I'll get right to the next chapter so the quality will be much better. Might come back and fix this up as well. Oh but, next chapter is Chase! I swear I know exactly where this story is going, down to small details so now it's just a matter of finding the time to churn out some quality chapters. I think this may be my longest fanfiction I've written when I'm done with it as well, so stick with me, there's more :D A'ight, reviews!

LBozzie: I hope it turns out epic once I get to the intense action parts ^^; Oh gosh I think Bionic Showdown might be my favorite episode so far? I agree with you, it was perfection! Please tell me you're a Chase fan, we need more! I swear, everyone is a Bree fan and, while I love Bree to pieces as well as Adam, I can't deny that Chase is my favorite 3

Blainers-143: You're suggestion on Marcus was really helpful so thank you, and also thank you for reviewing! Although, I have to say I'm hoping by your response that my actual plans should come as a surprise of sorts so we'll see! So thank you so very much! :D

StripedFuzzySocks: I totally agree with you on Bionic Showdown. People automatically write off Lab Rats because they assume it's a terrible kids' show when in reality they are missing out on some of the best writing on TV today! There's popular shows that I love but they just can't write the way Lab Rats does, and it's so effortless almost. God, I looooove Marcus and I think maybe that influenced me being emotional about him despite him being bionic but I feel like there was something significant when Donald and Douglas kicked the remote onto the floor from catwalk and Marcus just stared at it with that look. There has to be more depth there! Let's just hope they bring Marcus back ^^; Thank you for updating you lovely person!

Cherrymae: Ugh I actually really love Marcus and Chase's friendship. The scenes in Bionic Showdown where Chase still jokes with Marcus and later when he yells for Marcus to get out of the way of the falling debris even though he knew Marcus was evil and betrayed them just accentuate their friendship and I was in _heaven_ ^^; Thank you for reviewing!

lovinglolipop0402: Aww thank you! I shall try to be better with my reviews ^-^

88Keys: I had to write the shout-out, I _adore_ your writing! I do plan on finishing this although I really should be holding it hostage, I need more lab rats stories from you! My sister is better now, thankfully, thank you so much for the well-wishes, and for the review :D I shall continue to be extremely excited when you review

MBlover2884: We can always hope he is not, in fact, dead! Hope, pray and cry ^^; Thanks for the review!

McKenzie: I'm sorry, I have failed you *goes to shame corner*

Multiple Guests: I'm not sure if you're all the same person but I think it would be confusing to see multiple Guest reviews xD Anyway, you're all so lovely and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And for the Guest talking about Bree being evil, I might have other… plans… *rubs hands mischievously*

SupernaturalCheetahFast: Thank you so much darling! I'll make sure to update more!

And, if I didn't say it, I love all of you reviewers, and you other people that read without reviewing as well! That's right, I see you… (feel the intensity of my stare as you read this)

Okay, final thing. Thoughts on Avalanche, everyone? Personally, I was beyond happy to finally have Chase's 'proving himself' episode, and Adam and Bree were the perfect mix of being worried about their family and still keeping up the humor like we're used to ^^;

Alright, go review now! Even to tell me this writing is horrendous, because you would not be lying *shudders*


End file.
